Have to Wait
by zeldamilwater
Summary: Feliciano shows a new kid around, making a new friend. Life is great. Until the last 3 years of High School (Slight GerIta. HRE and Germany are different people, even though I think they are the same)


_7th grade_

"And this is-a your 6th period classroom," said Feliciano. Gabriel nodded his head, thanking him.

"So, you-a can sit with my-a friends and I!" said Feliciano cheerfully. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vho are your friends?" he asked.

"Oh! It's just My fratello, Antonio, Francis, and me! Don't-a worry! Antonio will-a protect you from-a Francis!" Feliciano said cheerfully. Gabriel nodded his head and smiled very slightly at Feli.

"Sure, Feli." Feli smiled at the nickname that his new friend gave him.

 _Freshman_

"Ugh. I-a hate the teen living teacher," said Lovino.

"They're not that bad, Lovi!" said Antonio.

"Yeah, fratello! You-a just have to-a get used to them! Right, Gabriel?" Feli asked Gabriel.

"I agree vith Lovino," he mumbled. Both Antonio and Feliciano gasped.

"Since when do you agree with Lovino?!" asked Antonio. Feli placed the back of his hand on Gabriel's forehead. He pulled back, smacking Feli's hand away.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked, irritated at their over-exageratted reaction.

"Ve~ I was-a thinking you were-a sick..." mumbled Feliciano. Gabriel sighed and shook his head at how silly his friend was.

"Just because I agree vith your bruder, doesn't mean zhat I am sick. I am fine, Feli." Feli nodded his head, and smiled wide.

"Ve~ Thats good! I-a don't know what I-a would do if something happened to you."

 _Sophmore_

Gabriel patted Feliciano's back as he sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Its okay Feli. He is in a better place now," mumbled Gabriel. He didnt want to speak to loudly, afraid that he would break Feli just by talking.

"B-but he-a was happy here-a!" he sobbed. "W-w-why did he-a leave me?" asked Feli after a few moments with him just sobbing.

"Feli, he didn't leave you purposely. His time was up," he said, hugging the smaller boy tighter.

"I-I-I-I-a didn't want him to-a leave!" he yelled, sobbing more.

"Shhh..." said Gabriel as he patted Feli's head.

 _Junior_

Feli yelled in frustration, throwing his pencil acrossed the room. Gabriel looked up from his book, an eyebrow raised.

"You okay?" he asked. Feli groaned and hit his head on the desk.

"This is-a to hard!" he said. Gabriel closed his book and walked over to where Feli was doing his math homework.

"Feli, it's just Alebra 2," said Gabriel.

"But your-a in advanced math! You can-a say that with-a ease!" he yelled. Feli just sighed, got up, and walked over to the bed, lying down. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before he spoke up.

"I'm-a going to drop out of-a high school..." he mumbled. Gabriel glared at Feli for the words he said.

"No you are not!" he said. Feli sat up and nodded his head.

"Yes I-a am!" Gabriel walked over and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Vhy do you vant to drop out?" he asked.

"Because I-a am done with-a high school! It's-a to hard!"

"Is zhat vhat your grandpa vould have vanted?" he asked. Feli just stared at him, until tears brimmed his eyes. He curled up into a ball and started quietly crying. Gabriel sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I'm-a sorry!" cried Feli. Gabriel just stayed silent, letting the comfort do the talking.

 _Senior_

"Gabriel!" Gabriel heard Feli yell. He turned around and saw Feli running towards him, with Ludwig being drug along. (I will explain at the end of the chapter)

"Hello Feli," said Gabriel.

"Guess-a what, Gabriel!" asked Feli happily. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat?" Feli smiled brightly and held up their hands, which were intertwined.

"Ludwig asked me out!" Gabriel looked at his younger brother and nodded his head. Ludwig blushed and looked away, but Gabriel knew he was happy.

"Zhats great Feli." The bell rang and Gabriel turned away.

"Get to class, you too."

 _Graduation party_

"Feli, I need to talk to you," said Gabriel. Feliciano turned around and nodded his head, following him out of the house. They stood at the side of the house, in silence for a while until Gabriel broke it.

"Feliciano, zhere is something I need to zell you." Feliciano frowned, but nodded his head, letting him continue. Gabriel sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"My vork here is done." Feli looked at him confused.

"What do you-a mean?" he asked. Gabriel pointed down. Feli looked down and gasped as he saw his feet fading away. Feli snapped his head back up at him, scared.

"I vas just a spirit, Feliciano. I vas going to disappear." Feli's eyes started tearing up.

"You-a can't leave me! Please-a stay!" he said. Gabriel shook his head as the bottom half of him was gone.

"I vas only here until you found someone else to help you. I was here to make sure you didn't do anything you regret. Now you have Ludwig, who is doing that for me." Feli was trying to hold back sobs. He couldn't handle another one of his loved ones leave.

"Why can't you-a stay?" Below his chest was gone. Gabriel smiled and kissed Feli on the forehead. A sign of I'm sorry, of protective love.

"Because I am no longer needed." With that, the rest of him faded away. Feliciano let a sob go, falling to the ground where Gabriel fell. He sobbed and sobbed until he felt arms around him.

"Feli! Vhat's zhe matter?" He looked up to see his boyfriend, Ludwig. He dove into Ludwig's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"He's-a gone, Luddy! G-g-g-gone!" He sobbed. Ludwig held him back.

"Vho's gone, Feli?"

"Gabriel!" Feli sobbed and sobbed, and when he calmed down, Ludwig spoke.

"Vho is Gabriel?" Feliciano took his head out of Ludwig's chest and looked at him with suprise and horror.

"What do you-a mean, "who is Gabriel"? He is-a your older brother!" Ludwig gave him a confused look.

"Feliciano, Gilbert is my only brother." Feli was about to say something when the Bad Touch Trio came running out.

"Feli! What's the matter?" asked Antonio.

"Who is Gabriel?" asked Ludwig. They all gave him a confused look.

"I've never heard zhat name before in my awesome life," said Gilbert. That's when realization hit Feliciano like a train. He was probably the only one who would rememeber Gabriel.

"He said he vas our bruder." said Ludwig. Gilbert had the most confused look on his face.

"We don't have a-" Feli interuptted him.

"I want to-a go home, Luddy." he mumbled. Ludwig stared at him, before nodding and picking him up bridal style.

"Okay, Feli." They said good night to the boys before heading to Ludwig's car. After they were situated, they went to Luddy's house. When they got there, they just cuddled on Ludwig's bed.

"Feli, are you okay?" he asked. Feli shook his head.

"No... No, I'm not." Ludwig looked sadly at him.

"Vhat happened?" Feliciano thought about telling him, but decided that he would probably think he was insane.

"I'll tell you another time when I'm ready..." mumbled Feliciano. Ludwig nodded his head and kissed Feli's forehead. Feliciano teared up and cried in Ludwig's chest. He wanted to tell Luddy, tell everyone, hope they remember.

But he is going to have to wait.

Okay, so I got this idea in P.E. "What if one of your best friends wasn't real, disappeard Senior year, and only you remembered them?" So i wrote this. :3  
I just said that Gabriel ( Holy Roman Empire) was the same grade as Gilbert (Prussia), but older than Ludwig (Germany). So, he could disappear and make sense. I do believe that HRE and Germany are the same person, but they aren't in this story. Deal with it.  
At the end of the chapter: Seniors- Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Gabriel, Francis  
Junior- Ludwig

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
